Chasing the sun
by cood9
Summary: Sequel to 'Glad you came' Mako is wondering around Republic city when he comes across the avatar sleeping by a tree in the park, he wakes her up and realizes she just wants a regular day like any other teenage girl. So Mako decides to take her out for a wonderful night on the town, from the begining even he had realized he was chasing the sun.


Chasing the sun

.

.

.

It was severald ays after the dance and Mako couldn't get the mysterious avatar out of his head, with her buxom curves and her spunky attitude, all of it was stuck in his head. She was just too beautiful to forget, and he cursed himself for continuing to imagine her. It was sad and pitiful that the son of the firenation was so lovesick and enticed in a girl he had only met once, it was sad he was so captivated by her that he felt he could wait forever just to meet her again.

Ugh.

Mako sighed as he walked around Republic city, it was around eight PM when he started his daily walk around the park, always loving the view of the water by moonlight, when he saw something so unexpected he gasped audibly out loud.

Laying on a tree, sprawled out in a position that looked beyond uncomfortable lay the avatar. She was so still, Mako ran over to her and gently shook her, trying to wake her. She had to be alive, she couldnt be dead out here right? She couldn't be.

"Wake up, Korra wake up!" Mako chimed over and over until she yawned and lifted herself up to a sitting position

"Hmmm?" She mumbled before evaluating where she was, and who she was with

"Hmm? Fire prince? What are you doing out here in the park?" She stretched her arms up and out trying to wake herself up, it was working for the most part

"I could ask you the same thing!" He snapped in reply

"Whats your problem?" She grumbled as she began standing up, she wore a short blue dress with a ribbon tied about the center, she had been laying on a blanket so no dirt had clung to her so she was currently the epitany of beautiful

"N-nothing! I just came to check on you cause you looked dead so, i'll just be going." He stuttered out and stood up and tried to escape her gaze

"Hmmm I don't think so flame-o!" She jumped and grasped his arm pulling him back towards her as she looked at him with a predatory smirk

"Come on! Lets go have some fun! since we're both out and dressed all nice." She smirked, he couldn't escape this one, he was wearig his fire nation uniform and looked dashing in it

"W-what! I didn't agree to this Korra!" He exclaimed as she began pulling him with her out of the dark and lovely park into the lights of the city

He sighed, he knew he wasn't getting out of this one and...Would it be that bad if he enjoyed himself in her company?...He gave in and followed her with an earnest as she began leading him around

"Have you eaten dinner yet princey?" She asked casually as they walked by a few well known restaurants

"No, have you?" He responded still trying to get used to the feeling of Korra cinging to his arm

"Nope! Lets go and eat in one! Your choice at which restraunt." She smiled and allowed him to lead the way into a fancy restaurant, if you had a fetish for elegance then here was where you would absolutely fall in love, every couple looked like they fit together perfectly and the meals were high priced for a good reason.

"Whoa..." Korra mumbled and Mako smirked, he had been hoping to impress the avatar and it had worked, she may have been out with a few men but not like the fire prince himself. He knew how to treat a woman, with the uptmost respect, even ifhe didn't exactly like her he would still be respectful out of curtesy.

"You like?" He chuckled at her shining eyes as they glanced around the establishment

"I've never been in somewhere so fancy..." She dropped her gaze with a blush "Are you sure you want to eat here?"

She sounded scared, what was she afraid of? So what she had never eaten anywhere like tis before? No problem, he could show her the ropes.

"Just don't be loud or embarrass yourself and you'll be fine." He reassured her as he led them to a pedestal where a waiter stood, waiting to greet them.

He wore a collared shirt, a black bow tie and a (im not sure what its called! Its like an apron with pockets or something, what most waiters and waitresses wear when they're serving patrons.) apron around his waist, black dress pants graced his legs as his green eyes servied them over.

"Reservation?" He asked with a highclass voice

"Actually yes, for the **Avatar and The prince of the** **firenation****!**" He hinted and the man looked at Mako in shock before stating

"Uh yes sir! Right here, table for two..." He sounded slightly shocked but found the strength to show them where to sit with a blank face he informed them

"Your waiter will by momentrily. I do hope you enjoy your timehere." And left them seated at a candle lit table, both feeeling mildly uncomfortable

"Um so...Your the avatar?" Mako asked stupidly, is she the avatar? He was making a fool of himself,

"Yes...Always have been...Even if I didn't want it to begin with..." Korra looked down as their waiter came by

"My name is Octavio, if you need anything to make your meal as good as it can be just ask. What would you like to drink?" He asked in a deep italian accent, to go with the curled mustache and slightly rotuund midsection

"A glass of rose red wine for me please." Korra spoke in a wistful voice as Mako ordered a glass of champagne

"Your orders will be out right away." He spoke before walking away to the kitchen

"You were saying? About being the Avatar?" He murmered now interested, his eyes glazing softly on her

"Well, no matter how much i'm honored, which i am, sometimes i'm still just a teenager...I mean...The weight of the world is on my shoulders and i'm seventeen and people expect me to be as mature as Tenzin..." She sighed "Thats not who i am. Thats why you found me laying the park, i had escaped from training for one day just to try and be like a normal girl. Its hard." She shrugged nonchalantly in comparison to her voice which spoke with passion

Mako looked at her helplessly, she was right, everyone expected her to be the perfect avatar Aang was when she wasn't like him at all. She was fierce if he had tog uess, to dual match her personality she was probably stubborn and forward as well.

"Hey," He gently lifted her chin up with a gentle push of his index finger so she would meet his eyes "How about i take you out on a night you won't forget?" He said sincerely, hoping he could give her at least some normal time in comparison to her air bending training and boring meetings and gala's

"You-you really mean that Mako? I mean prince..." She looked up at him with the most elated expression in her eyes

"Of course. Starting with dinner. You know, you can just call me Mako." He smiled as their glasses were placed on the table, the waiter asked if they were ready to order, and Korra blushed in embarrassment she hadn't been looking at the menu at all

"Could you give us a few more minutes sir?" Mako asked politely

"Of course my prince." He left the table and the two began looking for what to eat, Korra roamed the menu until she settled for a Shrimp Bouillabaisse, it was a beautiful dish made up of herbs and spices formed with spaghetti and buttered shrimp roasted in wine and placed delicately on the plate.

"What are you getting Korra?" Mako asked curiously, he had already chosen his meal, a chicken scampi

"A Shrimp Bouillabaisse, what about you?" She gave in to his proposition and he answered

"Chicken scampi." He shrugged, and they ordered as the Octavio returned

Food came and went as they ate in a comfortable silence, both afraid to break it by saying something that might change the air into something of an awkward silence. Korra slowly and delicately ate her food just like Mako, he saw this and a small smile spread on his face. She was a natural at adaption, she looked like she belonged here in her beauty as she wore such a fine dress and tall heels, she belonged here. Truly.

Mako smiled as the waiter came back and handed him the check, Korra blushed and tried to reach for it but he merely swatted her hand away.

"Tabs on me Korra, don't worry about it." He paid for it and signed the receipt before taking her arm and leaving, now what were they to do?

"Thank you Mako, thats one of the nicest things anyones ever done for me..." She murmered as she held onto his arm yet again, though he welcomed it this time instead of being hesitant

"It was nothing...I mean-" He scratched the back of his head "No big deal."

"Still thanks hot-shot." She replied before looking around for what to do and where to go next

"So, um, what do you wanna do now avatar?" Mako asked teasingly as the walked around downtown Republic city, maybe they could go to a club? Er no-Too many people, and **wayyyy** too much sexual tension from everyone in there...

"I dunno...Maybe we could go walk around over there." She pointed to a large fair, equip with a towering, color changing ferris wheel, and other original rides known to be at carnival and fairs

"You sure? We may be dressed too nice to go to a fair..." He tried to no evail as she started running forward

"Hurry up Mako! I wanna ride the big wheel!" She cheered as she ran into a crowd Mako following closely behind her, Korra stopped when she came to a big line for the Ferris wheel and she huffed in annoyance

"Come on Korra, we can do that ride later." He sighed and she grinned sheepishly

"Ok! Oh lets ride one of those!" She was pointing to an open seated swinging pirate ship with a short line

"That goes pretty high...You sure?" He kept asking if she was sure about everything, Korra noticed, but it was sweet

"Yeah i'm sure, are you ok with it?" A glint as in her eyes "Or are you scared of the big pirate ship tipping you over?" She smirked as she walked elegantly over to the line and stood waiting for the next chance to get on

"I'm not scared of anything." He muttered as he walked right next to her, and protectively slung an arm over her shoulder

"Good, cause nows our turn!" She smiled widely as they sat in the very back of the ride, they were going to get the most air and Korra was fully aware of this

It began slowly, like most pirate ship rides, until it started getting higher and almost flipped all the way over. At this point Mako was clinging to Korra for dear life, when they did a full 360 Mako had his eyes scrunched closed as she touched his hands that were gripping her arm tightly

"No worries Princey! Avatar Korra will protect you." She said in an almighty voice as they got off the ride, Mako wobbling slightly

"If you say so..." He groaned and leaned on her as they walked around some more, watching as little kids played hose games and ring tosses for prizes. It was absolutely adorable the way Korra would watch the kids and sometimes even cheer them on, Mako would never admit it out loud but it was true.

After convincing him to go on a few other rides, ones that didn't do 360 flips and didn't go too high up in the air, she brought him into the vendors for a house of mirrors. This was gonna be hard, but Korra knew how to maneuver through places like it was her own home, so she decided she was going to do this with Mako. Test his skills of direction, if he had any anyways.

"Lets go on this." She begged him and he groaned, obviously not a fan of the house of mirrors but agreed none the less

"Ok, but after this you get to pick one more ride before we go somewhere else." He said sternly as they entered the dimly lit house

As soon as they began they started stumbling into glass panes and looking at strange reflections of themselves in mirrors, startling poor Korra as she let out a yelp and Mako a chuckle. Had she never been in one of these before? Well, they maneuvered and it took fifteen minutes for the couple to finnally exit the great and harbourous, maze.

Mako sighed in annoyance, one more ride to go...

"The Ferris wheel...Please?" She asked in a small voice as if she expected him to say no

"If thats the one you want to go on then ok." She gave him an adorable puppy dog face before walking into the line that wasn't as long as before, after a few minutes they climbed into the cart and were being lifted up off the ground.

Korra looked out the side door into the lit up night, it was a gorgeous view, and Korra looked out with a look of awe. She sized up what rides were what as she gazed softly around the land below her, it was getting high up but that just made the view better and a soft smile tugged at Mako's lips. He had brought the avatar into her happy state she was in now, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of acomplishment in that.

Speaking of the avatar, she was being so silent, it was a wonderhe hadn't forgotten she was even there. She was so at peace, and she looked like she was apreciating the view more than anyone else on the ride before, it was...cute.

Once the ride had ended, she was quiet, allowing him to lead her out of the amusement park in slow strides.

It was getting late, it was eleven something, almost twelve but Mako was till wide awake. He wondered for a second why then just shrugged before Korra spoke,

"Thank you for such a wonderful night Mako. You really are one of a kind." She smiled as she began taking the lead, leading them away from the down town part of Republic city and through some high woods and hills until she reached her destination.

A grass field with white and pale purple flowers lay littered everywhere, with a small lake being hit by moon light cause it to glint in beauty. It was free from many trees, and the grass was soft and a healthy green color, Korra tugged Mako forward and smirked at his expression.

"This is where i go if somethings bothering me or if i just want to escape from the world. Isn't it beautiful?" She laid down on the grass and Mako couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with the flowers accenting her body and the moon carressing her face

"Very." He laid down beside her, he didn't know how much time had passed befor ehe felt sleep lull him into its deep depths but not before thinking,

Its like i'm chasing an uncatchable fire, something everyone desires but none can have. Avatar Korra...I'm chasing you, like i'm chasing the sun...

.

.

.

Oh my god...So much typing...Ok, i typed this for all those people who wanted a sequel or more chapter to 'Glad you came' if you haven't noticed i enjoy listening to the wanted. If you guys want another sequel just ask and i may type it. I have tons of free time sooooooo. Yeah. Read, subscribe, review. Please review and tell me whatcha think. I typed this for all you Makorrians out there!

Love you guys!

~~Cood9


End file.
